Sunrise, Sunset
by PurpleMoon3
Summary: Snapshots from the world of 'Hinata's Little Black Book' and 'Dreams of Demons'. Not in chronological order.
1. Sunrise

**Sunrise, Sunset**

**A Naruto Fanfiction (here meaning there is no money being made from this and we don't profess to own the rights to make money), the Final Installment of 'Hinata's Little Black Book' and 'Dreams of Demons'**

**Summary- These are the stories of Konoha's inhabitants after the massacre and reconstruction. Hinata builds a world for her Oni-sama, Shino seeks a queen, and Kankuro takes his frustration out on rouge puppet masters. Not in chronological order.**

**Warning: Sexiness ahead!**

**Chapter One: Sunrise  
**

**"Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun."- Mao Tse-Tung**

It was well into summer and no one in their right mind would wear a full kimono in the afternoon. Few accused Hinata of having a right mind, besides, her clothing had another purpose. The fabric was heavy and made to absorb and block chakra, necessary for her purposes. It was her job to be the eyes of Konoha.

No one questioned her authority anymore. It wasn't that she would punish those who did, but complacency had fallen on the people. It was just easier for Konoha to accept her presence than wonder about it. She was Hinata Hyuuga, Architect of the Bloody Exodus, and woe betide to those who gained her ire. She ruled with a gentle fist but a fist nonetheless.

Hinata kept a soft smile on her lips as she walked through the halls of what was once the Hokage tower. Washed and rebuilt with stronger chakra-enforced materials, the central tower served as a sign of power and hope. It was the main hub of administration, though storage and meetings took place anywhere and everywhere, but very few passed into the upper chambers. They were her domain.

The Hyuuga head paused at a set of great oaken doors, ran a hand through her long dark hair, and pushed lightly against the wood with her palm. The doors responded to her chakra signature, they only answered to a grand total of six, and swung open. Her kimono popped with static as she stepped into the marble chamber. Engraved symbols decorated the walls and glowed with red and blue chakra, which could only mean one thing.

As the doors shut soundlessly behind her, sealing the room from interruption, Hinata felt hot breath against her neck. "O-Oni-sama."

Naruto hummed briefly in reply and sniffed at her as if searching for some sign. "I missed you." He whispered as his bronzed arms wrapped around her, one hand moving to draw down the top of her robe. She leaned into his touch. These days his chakra, _his_, was always breaking through. The blonde guided her to the center of the room where a too-big stone throne sat, glowing symbols spiraling into it. "I missed you soooo much." He nibbled on her ear; sharp predator teeth drawing tiny beads of blood.

Hinata flushed as he licked up the ruby drops and fondled her breasts. They sat in the throne-like chair with the demon chakra spilling out like a warm blanket. Sooner than she thought possible Naruto used his tail, red like blood but incredibly soft, and tossed her robe to the floor. He pulled her close and nuzzled into her neck as his hands roamed her body.

She squirmed as the chair activated, the symbols and glyphs charged and sent a steady stream of power through her unclothed body. Sounds faded into the background as her byakugan reached out further than any Hyuuga could push it unaided. Dimly she heard Naruto giggle, a deep throaty giggle that excited her in so many ways. It was the sound he made right before a dangerous mission that promised fighting and death. Hinata gasped, Naruto shifted to straddle her, and she was put in direct contact with the stone throne.

She could see everything. It was her appointed duty to watch over the country and ferret out the problems before they could grow. Her back arched as the excess power flowed. Sharp teeth sucked on her breasts. Helpless. "You planned this, didn't you?" She was the head of the Hyuuga and she could do nothing as the chakra passed through her, allowing her to see but not act. He could do whatever he wanted with her, which she would have let him do anyway, but her powerlessness made it even more exhilarating.

_Children in Kyoko playing. Teasing. Jumping rope. Some are playing with knives._

He dropped a line of kisses along her stomach. The fox tail brushed against her feet, sensitive from the chakra, and she squirmed. He held her down. "Hinata-chan..."

_The market of Suishu. A mother buying eggs. A sheepherder. A pickpoket. Pickpocket, he'd make a good shinobi._

She could smell his musky scent, like pine and ash. His kisses stopped.

_There's a boat coming up the river. It's carrying goods from Wind._

His mouth enclosed hers, tongue probing, he pressed himself against her.

_A woman beating her husband. _

There was too much stimuli. She thrashed involuntarily. Naruto held on, his claw like nails digging into her arms.

_Something... something I'm missing..._

Hinata panted as Naruto's fingers rubbed her soaking vagina. She panted, her white eyes staring beyond him. He sat back and licked the juices from his fingers. Skin, normally so white and pale, glowed in the light of the demon chakra as blood rushed down. She was beautiful. She was _his_.

_There. Grass. They are preparing a joint strike against... who? Not us. But a village in our borders. How presumptuous__._

With the cycle complete, the chakra boosting her abilities leaked back into the etchings on the walls. She sighed in satisfaction as Naruto, her demon and reason, filled her insides. He moved slowly as if teasing her. She stared into his eyes, two mosaic's of color and emotion. In her mind she saw the death he would bring. She could envision her Oni-sama cutting through the ranks of the Grass nin like paper; his aura burning their remains.

_Truly. This is bliss._

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto used one hand for a pillow and the other to hold Hinata. He watched her breasts move with her breathing, mesmerized. She leaned up against him after their tryst and continued to stroked the tail being used as a makeshift cover. "I want another baby." Naruto stated his demands as if they were already complete, and he was only telling her out of courtesy.

Her eyes drifted to her stomach, and she was tempted to use her byakugan to check, but that would risk reactivation of the seals in the chamber. "What is it?" Of course she wouldn't mind. She loved his children almost as much as she loved him, their first she'd given birth to three years ago at eighteen. Hinata snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"It's going to be twins this time." His thought's drifted. "What will we call them? It's too early to determine gender."

_It's almost too early to determine there's anything there. But you can tell, can't you? You can smell the change in chemistry._

"Naruto-sama." She shushed him with a finger. "I saw something."

Instantly he focused on her and smiled in anticipation. His tail twitched. "A mission?"

"Mmmm. North-west. Grass ninja are moving about. If you hurry..."

He kissed her forehead affectionately and slid off the massive seat. She watched him move, cheeks reddening at the thoughts of what he would be doing, and caught her robe as he tossed it at her. "I'll be back by sunrise. Promise."

He always kept his promises. Hinata smiled and tapped her fingers together. How many had she seen? How many would die by his hand? How many more would fall before they realized the futility of challenging them?

As Hinata exited the chamber, she saw a waiting branch member blush and hurriedly hide a rag and bucket behind her back, but she was grinning. Hinata smiled in response and wondered what her children would look like.

END.


	2. Porcelain

**Sunrise, Sunset**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Chapter Two: Porcelain**

**"Nobody is bored when he is trying to make something that is beautiful, or to discover something that is true." - William Inge**

Calloused hands ran over paint in irritation. He prided himself on his puppeteering skills, and his ability make his puppets appear so human they could be mistaken for one, but for once he came up short. Kankuro threw the unfinished head against the wall of his workshop, a room in the bowels of the mansion, and immediately regretted it. He had tried so hard to get it right, but nothing he did achieved the same luster, the same white beauty as that which he wanted to make. Still, after all the effort he put into making the body, she deserved better than that.

The sand native sighed and reached to pick up an unfinished arm. The form was perfect, he had watched her so long he could have made a lifelike replica of her in his sleep, and it was all he really had of her. Kankuro ran his hand over the smooth wood down the to the jointed fingers. So much work to hide the gears; but worth it. She was worth it.

He remembered the first time he noticed her, down on the floor for the preliminary matches. She had looked so fragile, so weak; he didn't think she would ever have what it took to be a ninja. Kankuro leaned back and thought, as he did often of late, how so much was hidden in the 'soft' village. _They all looked so weak back then, Sasuke was the only one worth considering a threat... but he was really the weakest. Wasn't he?_

The puppeteer sat the arm down and stood to stretch. He'd spent too long trying to find the right combination of paint and chemicals to match her luster, and it had proved useless. _Maybe I'm just imagining things. Maybe I'm mistaking my own fantasies for reality?_ _She is too beautiful._

* * *

He watched from across the street, he had been eating fried noodles dipped in sauce in the parallel restaurant, when she walked up. Some civilian archer was following her trying to talk. Ino was ignoring him, politely, and asking for an order of sesame chicken. Her hair shined like gold in the light and her skin glowed with the sun. Kankuro could see no blemish or scar, and he recalled that she was not a direct fighter and that Konoha had the best medical treatment out of all ninja villages.

"Please, Ino-san, just one!" The archer-boy asked, pleadingly. He had probably fallen for her during the Sound-Stone attack. Kankuro wanted to break his neck, snap it like a brittle branch, for bothering her.

Ino frowned, her arms crossed cutely. "I already told you, Tokio, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. The answer is no."

"You don't have to think of it as a date then! Just, two friends going out!"

"Right." Ino replied with obvious sarcasm. She found and straw and punched it through the top of her soda cup with more force than necessary. "And when this 'friend' starts to offer to pay for everything, or talks about my family and how pretty I look, he's just trying to be a 'friend'."

"Well, of course I would pay, I'm-"

Kankuro had enough. He was up and across the street in a matter of seconds. Two seconds. "Is there something about 'No' you don't understand?" His shadow fell perfectly on the boy. He had always been rather tall for his age and good at intimidating people, but the archer had survived through two invasions and one civil war. He didn't quail easily.

"This conversation is between me and the lady."

Lady. What a perfect way to describe her. Ino sucked on the straw, flashed Kankuro a thankful grin, grabbed her purchase and left. The boy didn't notice.

"Oh, no." Kankuro spread his fingers so they appeared claw like, and began to twitch each one individually resulting in loud pops. "This is a conversation between you and my fist."

He was happy to teach the scum a lesson, but in return he learned something else. _She doesn't want a boyfriend. She doesn't want to date at all._

* * *

Kankuro picked up the thrown head. He had yet to put hair to it, but it resembled her facial structure so clearly. _Ino-chan._ He didn't have a snowballs chance in hell with her, but no one else did either, at least not until her father left.

She was such a daddy's girl! Always wanting to please him, worried about being in before curfew (this he had only heard about in passing) and she was nearly twenty! And yet... he liked it. It was as if she had preserved her youth and reveled in it. She was like a doll, a porcelain doll. _Porcelain._

Was it possible to craft a puppet from porcelain? Yes, of course, but would it be battle worthy? Would it have any other use besides looking pretty? It would have to, because she was more than that. He'd seen Ino fight and defend as if dancing, so would it.

The older sand brother arranged the pieces of the body he had made and stepped back. He could use them to make molds for the porcelain. It would be perfect. It would look just like her, but he would have to work slowly and carefully, for it would shatter so easily, but once he was done...

Kankuro fan a finger down the now chipped face of the puppet. He couldn't have her, but he could have this.

END.


	3. Ancient and Noble

**Sunrise, Sunset**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Chapter Three: Ancient and Noble**

"**Honor is like an island, rugged and without a beach; once we have left it, we can never return." –Nicholas Boileau**

"Damn Ninjas!" Lord Seigi cursed as his Katana went sailing, his hand with it. They had been ambushed by a group of shinobi on the way home from the capital, and were not doing well. Smoke bombs presented a continuous limit on their vision and the sound of battle came from all sides. Seigi's danger sense flared, and he ducked. A fist flashed from the smoke over his head, and he cradled his bleeding stump to his chest while supporting his weight with his remaining hand and kicked out. The faceless ninja easily avoided the attack and spat out a line of drugged needles.

The samurai lord rolled, ignoring the pain as pebbles dug into his injuries, and found himself at the feet of one of his own. _They want me alive._ His subordinate was forced to one knee as he deflected incoming kunai. Ichigo glanced at his lord, saw the missing hand, and snarled. "Those bastards!"

"Ichigo-san! Keep your head, find Yumi." Seigi shouted. Ichigo was young and reckless, but very loyal and determined. Still, his betrothed had been in one of the back carriages and ninja were not known for discriminating between kills. Seigi was a veteran, he was experienced, he could hold his own with or without functioning limbs. He hoped.

"So where are you bastards from?" Seigi coughed, his eyes starting to water from the smoke.

Surprisingly, he received an answer. "We do not wish to kill you, Seigi-sama. Come peacefully and we will spare your company." The voice was garbled by the black cloth covering the man's face, it was impossible to tell who it could be. Three dripping needles were held lightly in each hand.

"I don't know who sent you." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes though his awareness did not fade. Let them think he was going to give up. _Is it still there? Did it get lost during the battle? No. It's there. It IS._ "You can tell them if they want to talk to me, they can ask for an audience like everyone else!"

The nameless ninja shot his needles. Seigi reached with his good hand, found empty space where the sheath should have been, but quickly felt the welcome wood of his wakizashi pommel. The blade flashed up and deflected those he could not dodge. The near soundless rapport of feet landing on soft earth; they were behind him. He tossed his blade with deadly accuracy, heard it pierce the brain of the unknown ninja faster than he could complete the thrice cursed hand seals.

"You're weaponless, give up." Out of the smoke a demon masked face rose up, hands moving beneath it.

"Cheap tricks!" Seigi's hands flashed as a small metal war fan appeared and deflected a small stream of fire. The master samurai focused on his inner energy and struck out, and the wind generated from the attack cleared out most of the smoke. The ninja retreated, blackened eyes widening in respect and awe, and called his remaining comrades to leave with him.

As the attackers retreated those with the train roared out their indignation at such cowardly tactics and charged after them into the forest. "Halt!" Seigi bellowed with all the authority his position gave him. Young samurai retainers skidded to a stop, though they eyed the route of their enemy with suspicion. Once reminded, they realized how foolhardy the act would be. In the forest they would be at an even more disadvantage. Who knew how many traps were prepared for them?

"Seigi-sama!" A woman screamed and ran forward while tearing a strip from her under-robe. A retainer brought over a chair and water in a cracked bowl. Carriages were righted as the travelers tended to their wounded and kept watch for a second attack.

Coming off the adrenaline, Seigi found himself exhausted and weak from blood loss. "How many?"

Ichigo's eyes were blank as his training took over and his emotions were repressed. "Twelve dead. Thirty three wounded, seventeen seriously."

Seigi nodded. He could see Yumi's body being carried off to the side of the road where it would be buried with the rest. "We need to return home as soon as possible."

"I understand, Seigi-sama."

* * *

He sat on the porch with his arm in a sling and his wife by side, his trusted friend and grounds keeper Nara sat with his back against a post. Nara's drink sloshed in it's cup as he swirled it, thinking. "I sent a messenger bird to warn you, the animals have been disturbed, but you say it didn't reach you?"

"Either it was attacked or the message was not delivered."

"Someone is plotting against you, my Lord." That much was obvious, but who and why remained elusive. A servant approached and bowed.

"Prince Yama is here to see you. It is of the most urgent business."

"Show him in."

Though all three men were the same age, or near enough, Yama hardly showed it. His golden hair contrasted with the deep brown of his companions and his skin retained the smoothness of youth from living in the palaces of Rock. He entered with a quick step, stress in every part of his body, and immediately fell into a kneel so low his brow touched the floor.

"Forgive me, my friend."

Alarmed, Nara immediately moved away and Seigi lowered his head in confusion. Yama was a prince. What was he doing? What did he mean? Seigi's family had served Yama's for years. "What do you mean? Rise! Please."

He moved as if the action was painful but sat up, his hair spilling around causing him to resemble a simpering woman more than the strong prince he should have been. "Seigi-sama. My uncle has recently entered into a contract with the Uchiha clan."

A servant gasped as she poured tea. That particular clan was famous for dominating battlefields with their demon eyes. Seigi narrowed his eyes. "And?"

"They claim that your family has ninjutsu, and they want it. My uncle has agreed to help them, supplies and such, in exchange for their future services in defense and your land."

"I thank you, Yama-dono, for your words." Seigi gave a half-hearted grin that with his ruffled hair made him look roguish and younger. "It seems that in these times very little is sacred. Well, if they want a fight so badly..." Seigi's wife, a plump woman with bright blue eyes, grasped his hand in worry. He looked to her in askance.

"Seigi-sama. I love you, and I understand the situation, but... I'm..." Her hand drifted over her stomach. The men were silent for several minutes and the only sounds that could be heard were from the teacups.

Suddenly, Nara looked up from his sake a strange expression on his face. "If I may, my Lords..." they gave small nods for him to continue. "What exactly is this 'ninjutsu' they think Seigi-sama has?"

"It is simply a manipulation of internal energy. All samurai have mastery over it, some more than others, why they have targeted my family, I know not."

"Perhaps it is because they say you can form weaponry out of the air."

"Regardless, I refuse to teach honor-less shinobi and I will not submit to them!"

Nara raised his glass and downed it. He stared into the small bushes planted around the courtyard. "Can we risk your family dying out because of them? Times are hectic. Small kingdoms are quickly swallowed up by the larger ones at nearly the same rate as the larger ones splinter. The ninja are fighting constantly for clients and power; they will do anything if they think it will give them an edge. Ninja clans are dying out and reforming everyday."

Seigi felt his wife's hand squeeze his own, felt her worry for the baby through the bond. Honor was important, but did he have the right to drag the unborn into it? They would do anything to get to him; already they attacked his caravan and killed non-combatants. _Ichigo still hasn't recovered, though he hides it well._ Then again, did he owe honor to those without? Was the covenant not broken by the Lord of Rock first?

"I may have a plan." Seigi stared into his wife's eyes and told her to leave and pack. "Can you get us out undetected through the forest, Nara-san?"

"I believe so. The deer can cover your tracks if we stick close to their routes. What are you planning? I and my family would go with you, you will always be our Lord."

Yama gave a quick bow. "I reject my family, what they have done is unforgivable. I ask only that I be allowed to accompany and assist you if I may."

"No." Seigi smiled tiredly. "I plan to do what no one would suspect of me, I plan to bury myself so deep they will never even consider to look. If you two truly wish to accompany me you must do the same, change your names and learn some tricks. Travel separately in small groups. If heaven sees fit, we will see each other again."

Seigi saw the determination grow. Like ghosts they would disappear. Like saplings they would grow, and his vengeance would be subtle. They would live, and in doing so mock those that would hunt them. The road would be hard and bloody. _A red road, Akamichi, sounds like a good name to me._

END.


	4. Are You Proud of Me?

**Sunrise, Sunset**

**A Fanwork of Naruto Fiction**

**Chapter Four: Are You Proud of Me?**

**"A woman is like a tea bag: You never know her strength until you drop her in hot water." - Nancy Reagan**

Tenten sipped at her coffee as she watched her target, a woman in her thirties, polish off a plate of roast. She dipped a chunk of bread into the meat juices and ate it while smiling politely at her husband. One of the children had a line of snot dripping out of his nose. Tenten slouched a bit further in her seat and continued to watch the scene as she had so many others.

She was Konoha's number one international operative. As the husband paid the bill the rest of the family made to leave. Tenten had frequented the small restaurant before and left the appropriate amount on the table while heading to the bathroom. The kunoichi cracked the window and slipped out; she leapt to the roof and listened. The target made some excuse about stopping at a friend's house to pick up a forgotten book that needed to be returned. Believable, but then Tenten had been watching her for a week and knew that it was a lie. _Finally. I can make my move._

Tenten doffed her hat, part of her disguise, and clung to the rooftops as she followed the civilian woman. From her purse Tenten took out her modified wrist bracers and snapped them on. Since breaking the delicate bones had never healed fully and were prone to popping with too much stress, but Tenten had turned her greatest weakness into strength. A combination of leather and metal, her bracers doubled as a storage space and weapons, they were her most notorious feature.

The woman was turning into an alley, which she would have followed to reach the less appealing parts of town were married women didn't belong. Tenten flipped down causing her pale yellow dress fly up. The woman jumped and clutched at her neck. "Oh. Dear. Did Kisame-sama send you? Has there been a rescheduling?"

_What a twit._ "You could say that. I've actually been sent for another reason." Tenten had to hand it to her, though she acted like an idiot she knew something was up. No wonder she'd been the informant for Akatsuki in Lightning. _It also helps that she's such a whore. She can get to anyone without a fuss._

The woman took a step back, one hand reaching into her bag as if going for a weapon. Tenten twitched her fingers and a senbon appeared which she used to tie her hair back in a loose bun. They circled each other in the dim alley, the woman nervous and the kunoichi patience. She was in no rush.

"I want you tell me everything you know about Akatsuki."

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"It's not a person. You know this. I know you know this, I've been following you almost two weeks."

The woman's cheeks colored and for the first time in almost three years Tenten thought of her mother. Where was she? Was she happy? Was she finally someplace that didn't have political intrigue and infighting? Or did she perhaps find herself in a position like this woman, held up by the ninjas she wanted to escape?

"I would have noticed you! I'm not an oblivious idiot!" The woman hissed and Tenten saw as the muscles in her arm tense; she'd taken firm hold of whatever it was in her bag.

Tenten gave a snort and closed in. Untrained, the woman couldn't hope to put up a fight against her. In seconds purses were tossed aside and the woman was on her knees with her arms pinned behind her back and her cheek on pressed against the street. "It's not your fault, you know. I just have that kind of face, hard to remember." The ninja girl gave a jerk on the targets arms. She whimpered. "You'll tell me everything I want to know."

It didn't take long to break her. Tenten was good at her job. A little pressure, a little pulling, some shallow stinging cuts and done. Outsider civvies were so easy. Tenten smiled in pride. _Not like our civilians. They're made of something else. _

"P-please. I have a family. I have children." Brown hair spilled over the woman's bowed head as tears trickled down her face over small cuts. Her dress was torn revealing the recent bruising and odd circular scars. Tenten walked around her and enjoyed the sound of her high heels against the cobblestones. Th-tunk. Th-tunk. Th-tunk.

Once she returned to her position behind the woman she stopped, "I know you have children. I know you have a family. And you know what? They won't care."

"W-what?" Confused and tired, the woman looked up and glanced around. "Of c-course they'll miss me."

Tenten began ticking off points with her fingers. "You ignore your children. They won't notice if you vanish. Your husband has suspected something for a while, you've been distant, and so he's been seeing the widow next door. I expect they'll get hitched soon." While the woman was still taking the information in Tenten reached down to grip her arms and put her foot on her back. Belatedly, she realized high heels probably weren't the best shoes to break someone's back with, but she had needed the practice. Lee was always telling her to work on hand-to-hand; those who over specialize are easily countered.

As Tenten walked from the body toward her main target she wondered why she didn't feel anything from the kill. It worried her, a little. _Remember what sensei said, 'It's okay to hate our job. It's okay to love it. It's when you don't feel anything, when it becomes 'just a job' that we have to worry.'_

* * *

A little powder over scars works wonders to conceal the identity. Even the most experienced shinobi forget to check for make-up in a disguise and Tenten used it everyday. She had to leave her beloved bracers behind, they would be a dead give-away no matter what, but once she applied the lipstick and blush she was just another girl. Another female waiting to be fucked.

"Excuse me, sir, Saori-san told me to tell you she regrets that she cannot make it. She has come down with a flu but sent me in her place until another night can be arranged." Tenten spoke with downcast eyes, shy, a soft voice. The target laughed and grabbed her with his big blue hand, squeezing her ass almost painfully.

"That's fine. Fine." His grin showed off row after row of pointed shark teeth. "Let's go upstairs then." He must have thought she would try to run, because he kept an iron grip on her wrist and lead her to the bedrooms. Tenten's bracelets clinked together and her heart raced. Did he recognize her? Did he suspect something? Was he going to get her alone to kill her? _No. He doesn't recognize me. I'm a whore; there is no reason to suspect anything. I have no detectable chakra active. My calluses have been worn smooth._

The door locked shut. Kisame began removing his clothing, first the cumbersome cloak with the red clouds, and then a loose black top. A leering look was all the prompting Tenten needed. The lighting in the room was soft yellow that made her skin glow and a constant stream of music played in the background. Her skirt dropped to the floor next to her top and Tenten looked up and swallowed.

He was blue. Every last inch of him, and huge. _Fuck._ He patted the bed like she was some kind of obedient animal. He didn't seem to want to wait for her to take off the jewelry; good. Once they were on the bed he made he held bottom in one hand and fondled her breast with the other. He straddled her. "Did Saori-chan tell you anything else?"

Tenten stared into his eyes and ignored the pain coming from her nether regions as he moved into her. He was cold, and she wasn't ready. Like a good kunoichi she flicked on the switch in her brain that would help her get wet, but doing it that way increased likelihood of pregnancy. If he could just wait and be polite about it... _Bastard. I'll enjoy killing you. _"N-no." She let the pain show. He'd know if she was faking and might suspect something. It was too soon to make her move. "She just said to tell you she-!"

Kisame bit down on her left breast and drew blood. Tenten gasped and squirmed, she now knew where the odd scars on the woman had come from. Kisame licked his lips and enjoyed intimidating her; he held her head in place and nipped at her neck.

But the blood was a good thing and saved her the trouble of doing it herself. As he bit down on her arm Tenten maneuvered her hands over to her chest and massaged her breast. Blood welled up to her fingers and smeared across the metal bracelets.

"Are you scared?" Kisame asked as he finally stopped biting and stepped up his game. She was wet enough to make it easier, but despite the erection he was still cold. It was like a rock sliding into her vagina. He played with her nipple for a bit. "I should thank her. You have a better body then I'm used to."

Tenten didn't respond. She wrapped her arms around him and moved with his thrusts while her fingers twisted into practiced signs behind his back. A stiletto was released from one of the silver bracelets and silently transferred to her hand. Silently. Quietly. No excess chakra, nothing to give warning until it was too late.

The blade slide into Kisame's blue back up to the hilt, passing around bone and driving into his heart. His eyes popped in surprise before anger filled his features but it was too late to stop it. "Bitch." He grabbed her and bit hard at her neck and shoulder. Tenten screamed and struggled, and felt his blood pour out.

He was still inside her, and she couldn't move. His body shuddered one final time, and Tenten felt his grip loosen as disgust filled her. He came. In those last few seconds he came inside her and filled her womb. _I have the semen of a dead man inside me._

Tenten shook him off and shuffled to the shower. She'd rinse off the blood, and redo her hair. Maybe some bandages on her shoulder. With a little make-up she'd blend right in with the crowds. No one noticed little Tenten. She was just another face in an endless parade.

* * *

Sometime later Tenten stood at the door of their room and took a deep breath. She was Konoha's best international operative. She screamed and pointed. She cried. People came running. They found the body. They also found the leaf symbol done in blood on the headboard. In the confusion she slipped away, and even Kisame's new partner didn't notice her.

Tenten faded into the background. She was an assassin, just like her father, and she didn't use flashy jutsu. She didn't to stay around to gloat and take credit for her kills. She was a kunoichi. _Are you proud of me, Daddy?_

END.


	5. You, Me, and the Tree

**Sunrise, Sunset**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**This chapter is random silliness born from when I was trying to get the ornaments off our tree. Anko's comment on Christianity is because with the advent of chakra and ninja techniques Jesus' miracles are effectively debunked.**

**Chapter Five: You, Me, and the Tree**

**"The worst gift is a fruitcake. There is only one fruitcake in the entire world, and people keep sending it to each other." - Jhonny Carson  
**

After ordering the tree and doing the decorating, despite the fun gift exchange, Anko thought Snow could keep their damn holiday. The clean up was a bitch. "What's with that look? Are you working on an eye based fire jutsu?" Iruka walked over from the small kitchen with a mug of cocoa with marshmallows (no coffee for Anko-chan!) and nodded to the tree. It was a sad tree with drooping branches and a dead hue. They probably should have asked someone to water it while they were on their mission, but it had slipped their minds. It was a dead tree.

"I wish." Anko growled into her cup. She stole a glance at her boyfriend, shirtless sexy beast that he was, and sipped at the chocolate goodness. _He's going to spoil me. _"This 'Christmas' is more trouble than it's worth."

"Now you're sounding like a student of mine." Iruka admonished as he sat on a table and looked at their holiday tree. He narrowed his eyes. "What are those brown splotches?"

The kunoichi wiped her hand on her skirt leaving a rusty smear of dust. "I have no idea, but it sheds." She turned from her work and hopped up on the table next to her lover. Iruka put his free arm around her as it was still winter and she only had her fishnet top and mini skirt. He'd been hinting that she needed more seasonal clothing but she insisted that was what the trench coat was for.

"You didn't get very far." Iruka commented on the mostly empty box for the ornaments still on the tree.

"Well, the damn thing has rigor-mortis! Every time I try to get off your stupid shinnies I break a fucking limb!"

"You need to be gentle."

"I don't like this holiday." She twisted around to look him in the eyes. He squirmed under her gaze as any sane man would. "Let's try Hanukkah next."

"Um. Wasn't there anything you liked about this?"

"The presents. I liked the presents, that's why I say Hanukkah."

"We aren't Jewish."

"I don't care." Anko gulped down the rest of her cocoa. "Who says Jews get to monopolize the holiday?!"

"It's part of their religion, heritage, thing." Iruka tried to explain, hands gesturing aimlessly. Anko brushed him off and went to find the little vacuum Iruka was always using on their bed to clean up the crumbs.

Anko returned brandishing the little vac. "Christmas was Christian, whatever that religion was. So I object to your objections. Now help me get this stupid thing out of here. The needles are making my hands itch."

"What about the ornaments?"

"I'm tossing them out too. We are not getting another tree."

The man sighed and went to find a shirt. Anko stared at the tree and dared it to make a move. Dared it to retaliate. _An absolutely useless tradition. I thought it might be fun, bring tree's inside and but the lights outside, but it's a pain. _The vacuum gave a little 'brrrrum' in challenge and picked up a few of the needles. _The bubble-lights were pretty though. _

"Alright. Where are we going to put it? I heard some people dump theirs in a lake for the fish..." Iruka asked and rubbed at his nose. The brown stuff was starting to drift.

"Fuck that. This tree is the enemy. I say we roll it down as an offering," Anko smiled and threw her hands in the air causing her breasts to bounce. "An offering to the Great Fire Spirit!"

"Riiight. I can do that. Open the door, will you?"

Happy now that her arch enemy was soon to be incinerated Anko reached up and pulled Iruka's lips to her own. She smiled and saluted the man as he trudged off. _Heh. I may have just enough time to replace all his shirts with fishnet! _Anko shushined to the nearest ninja gear store.

End.


	6. Fighting Fire with Fire

**Sunrise, Sunset**

**A/N- Kicking in walls relieves stress, just don't make my mistake and be sure to do it in your own room/house.**

**Chapter Six: Fighting Fire with Fire**

**"Visits always give pleasure, if not the arrival the departure." -Portuguese Proverb**

His opponent was a member of Akatsuki, Deidara. What little they had on file proposed that his weapon of choice was explosives though he was proficient in all areas of combat. He was a genius at combat strategy, but he rarely put his all into fighting. Exactly how he did what he did, which Kiba quickly found out was making clay sculptures explode, was unknown. Possibly a bloodline.

There was a running file on all Akatsuki members open to the public and all shinobi were required to read it; just in case. It was hard to miss them though as all members wore the red and black cloaks that screamed 'I am up to no good/ I am an evil badass.' Still, Kiba was starting to wish that he hadn't utilized his clans excellent sense of smell to track the scent of the S-class missing nin. The smell was earthy and smoky probably from his favored jutsu, and similar to another blonde he knew; the smoke part at any rate.

"Katsu."

Kiba dodged beneath a tree as the spider bombers exploded sending fire and wooden shrapnel everywhere. Akamaru had taken cover up high in the branches of a larger tree. Their blonde opponent was scary with the amount of damage he could do. Almost as scary as a another explosives expert he liked to work with. _Where is she?_

Kiba palmed a steel cylinder developed by the new research and development team and began running to evade the small suicide bombers the kidnapper was sending after him to keep the dog and man apart. The brunette was pretty sure Akamaru would be fine; most people figured if the ninja was eliminated the summons or partner would stop and so the main attack force was after him. _Damnit, Ino! Where the fuck are you?! _

A hidden spider exploded as he touched down on a branch, and Kiba barked out a string of curses into the canopy as pain registered in his hand. Luckily it wasn't the one carrying the small canister, if it was there wouldn't be anything left of him.

"What do you think of my art, un?" The Akatsuki member asked as he reached into the pouch at his side for more clay. He was sitting comfortably on a white clay bird, hovering as if he had all the time in the world, but his missing arm belied that fact. Gaara had gotten in a good hit that would have –should have!- been fatal on anyone else without medical attention. Deidara certainly earned his rank, and Kiba was far below him. The dog users only saving grace was that his style was unusually quick and somewhat erratic making him a tough target when moving.

Kiba licked his injured hand and grimaced as the raw feel, there would be some scaring no matter what, and watched for an opening. He could smell Akamaru so he knew the dog was still alive and moving but he couldn't see him. It worried the Inuzuka.

Kiba spat out blood and braced his thumb against the top of the metal vial. "I think it sucks."

The blonde just shrugged with a smile. "Simpletons never appreciate true genius. Un." He opened his palm to reveal a crude sculpting of an egg with a face. "This little baby stopped your precious jinchurriki cold. I wonder if you'd fair any better?" Deidara leaned forward as if curious. "You wouldn't happen to have an absolute defense, would you?"

"Heh. You must mean Gaara, Naruto would just eat the damn thing, no matter how ugly it is. Tsuuga!" Kiba spun toward the target at high speed. Deidara frowned and easily moved out of the way of the main attack, but didn't avoid the droplets of liquid that landed on and around him.

His face flushed red as he noted the liquid, Kiba stopped and smirked. "You're disgusting! Un! It's bad enough that stupid dog tried pissing on me, but for you to do the same?! I'm not waiting any longer, Sasori better be done with his fight." The bird burst through the canopy, knocking down branches in it's haste to get clear, leaving Kiba hopping frantically from falling log to log in pursuit. He wasn't sure what the Akatsuki member had in mind, and they needed to get Gaara back. _Cowards. Wait till he's alone with kids to protect. Fucking pathetic. _

"Kiba-kun!" Ino appeared next to him, impeccably dressed as always, and his lips quirked in a grin making the burned skin crack. _About time she got here._ "What happened to you?"

"What have got for me?" Ino was part of the new division and passed him a new volatile mixture.

They broke into the sunlight to find the Akatsuki waiting for them with a captured Akamaru. "Oh? The mutt found a bitch to help out?" Deidara laughed, he was confident he'd win. Already he'd run the pest of animal partner off and half fried the boy; but he might keep the girl. She was cute and he adored her hair.

"Kiba! Did you spread it?" Ino whispered, her pupil-less eyes watching the enemy carefully. She was wearing a shirt with loose long sleeves that fell past her hands. It was easier to conceal what she was holding and what she planned to do with the big clothes, and she made them look good. The dog user, and a majority of the Konoha population, found her an incredibly attractive girl. He nodded to her question and shifted his position to better move when Ino have the signal.

"Good." Ino ran along the branch, her long hair whipping behind her, and leapt for the hovering ninja. A set of what looked like water balloons emerged from her sleeves. The sheer incredulity of having _balloons_ fired at him gaze Deidara pause, but then he recalled that these were the people that literally pissed on their opponents, and moved out of the way while sending mall explosive mites after the girl.

Ino didn't waste his hesitation, small as it had been, and spat out a series of needles. They punctured the balloons releasing a chemical powder that wasn't harmful itself, but the Akatsuki had attacks which utilized powder himself and suspected the compound could be chakra activated and went higher.

Ino brought her hands together to perform her family jutsu and seized up in pain as she hit a defense that had been designed to resist Sharingan. Deidara's primary concern Itachi Uchiha was happily dead but he didn't drop the training out of practicality. Ino fell towards the forest rapidly; too fast for the injured Kiba to rescue. Her form was soon lost amid the green leaves, only the faint sound of dangerous impacts drifting up through the foliage.

"Yamanaka, Un? Pity. She was pretty. Un."

Kiba saw red. Ino was one of his best friends. She was good at thinking tactically and always listened to his complaints without judgment or brushing them off. He grit his teeth and snarled. The small container in his hand groaned under pressure. Chakra surged through him, marginally healing his wounds, when the sharp scent of smoke and vanilla soap with the distinct musk of Akamaru came to him though the overpowering smell of burning wood. _She's okay. Akamaru caught her._

Kiba darted out of the way and began moving in to get close enough to deploy the smoke bomb. Leaping frogs exploded in mid air, the Inuzuka twisted and shielded his head with his arms, broke through and hurled the round container up as it activated and released streams of gas.

Deidara covered his nose and mouth, wary of breathing the unknown in, and tried to get distance when his arm began burning in spots. "Shit!" The chemicals from earlier mixed with the catalyst contained in the gas and formed an acid that began eating through his clothing and skin. Without another arm to clean it off his options were limited and the pain increased.

"Give up, bastard." Deidara looked up to see the cute little blonde from earlier above him straddling the boys pet, one arm thrust out so he could see a strange metal tipped tube strapped to the side of her arm. It continued down her shirt into a small canteen in her weapons pouch. She smiled in anticipation, "Katsu."

The following explosion set a good portion of the forest on fire. It wasn't enough to kill the hardened terrorist, but once backup arrived it was a moot point.

END.


	7. Arrangements

**Sunrise, Sunset**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Chapter Seven: Arrangements**

"**Assumptions are the termites of relationships." –Henry Winkler**

She was staring at him, unbridled anger swimming in her eyes. They were so different from his and yet so very similar. Both of them possessed the same honey-brown shade was mirrored in her eyes; though with his sunglasses in place she wouldn't know. Then again she was too busy being upset he doubted the girl –young woman! - would have noticed anyway.

Her eyes narrowed. "Your family is the reason mine fell into disgrace." Her hand fisted on her knee drawing the light purple robe taught. Shino said nothing; there was nothing to say, so they continued watching each other. Around her a small amount of wasps buzzed in agitation. Her family was so different from his and yet so similar.

They raised their insect army carefully as his did. They cared for their allies like children and he could see the relationship she had with her allies. _She is their Queen. _Her anger boiled and irritated her wasps; a danger no one in his family would allow. Where his clan wore loose clothing that left little skin showing her's dressed however they pleased. Suzumebachi herself wore a short robe that showed off her legs and bosom. The Aburame's practiced strong emotional control to prevent swarming hives.

Shino's allies harbored within his own body. Suzumebachi's floated outside.

The kunoichi spoke, anger dripping like acid. "I'm only here for my family. I take no pleasure in this alliance, but I will fulfill my duty." Again Shino said nothing and only seemed to infuriate her more. She snorted and looked away. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Shino watched the few wasps they remained with her dance in the air. They were true marvels, not as far along as his family's destruction bugs, but amazing all the same. One landed on the woman's shoulder to take a sip of chakra and went back to flying. "They are beautiful creatures."

Still looking away she seemed to shudder with annoyance. "What?"

"Your allies. They are beautiful."

Suzumebachi turned her head as if seeing the small stinging insects for the first time. "Funny. I thought the man was supposed to compliment the girl on a date, not the bugs."

"By complimenting the children, so too is the mother flattered."

"They're not my children." She leaned back and cocked her head to the side as a spiteful smirk found it's way to her lips. "Is this how you're family looks when they are born? Little bugs?"

"But don't they matter to you?" He continued as if not having heard her last comment. "They are more than bugs to you. They are friends, allies."

"Allies. That's pretty accurate." She held up a finger allowing a wasp to land and examined the segmented body. She seemed absorbed in watching the abdomen pulsate. Anything to postpone their purpose for meeting. He held out his own hand, the sudden movement causing her to look up, and summoned out his allies. Several walked out from beneath his sleeve and gathered on his fingers.

She watched in both disgust and awe. "They really are _inside_ you. " She fidgeted and swept back her red-brown hair. She asked grudgingly, "How do you do it?"

"They are my allies."

She didn't say anything. Just watched. He could still feel the anger pooling in her but it was being tempered with respect. Her wasps had stopped buzzing and instead landed on her head and shoulders as if waiting. Slowly, she reached into a pocket and removed a well used forehead protector bearing the symbol of Iwa. Her eyes flowed over the symbol for a moment. "They didn't appreciate us anyway. We kept their farms working, you know? That's what they started calling us, the farming shinobi, they didn't respect us at all."

"Pollinating and keeping a village fed is highly respectable." He took off his own that bore the symbol of Konoha. "Your wasps may use our allies as incubators for the larvae. An increased hive would be of great value, especially to the plantations near wave."

"That's what they told me." She sighed and glared at him. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" They exchanged forehead protectors.

She wasn't what he wanted in a mate. She wasn't a genius, though she wasn't slow, and she little control over her emotions. But she understood the insect world and she was fertile.

He wasn't what she expected, she never wanted to be married. But they had a duty to their clans; the joining would benefit both.

Now they had duty to each other.

END.

**A/N- Suzumebachi is from a filler episode.**


	8. Birth

**Sunrise, Sunset**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Chapter Eight: Birth**

The recently hatted Fourth Hokage sat by his mistress's side as she throughly crushed his hand with her own. At least, she had been. Her grip had been waxing and waning for a good half hour as she lay in the sweat soaked bed with her legs spread and an anxious inexperienced nurse waiting for the babe that was to come. He was a week late, and they suspected that the only reason he was coming now was because of the stress from recent events. Events like the Kyuubi attack.

"Hokage-sama! The Kyuubi has penetrated the outer forest ring!" A random messenger shouted from the hall.

"I understand!" The blonde man yelled back with all the authority he could muster. With sad eyes he brushed back the red bangs from his love and felt her alarmingly cold skin. "Ku-chan, you can do it."

"H-he doesn't want to come. So stubborn. Just like his daddy." She cooed between breaths as the pain killer took effect. "It's like he doesn't want to face the world."

"But he needs to, doesn't he? We need him too." He replied sadly as the laboring woman suddenly began crushing his hand again, screaming in pain. The smell of the blood was overpowering.

"One more push!" Called the nurse. Had it been any other time a whole team of medics would have been fluttering around to take care of any possible mishap or discomfort the Hokage's concubine had. As it was all the rest were busy tending to wounded shinobi brought back from the battle front and only the lone apprentice could be spared.

As the overly large infants cries rang through the room there was a collective sigh of relief. The white clad woman wiped the child down with a warm cloth after sawing through the umbilical cord and passed the newborn to the hokage. She started examining the damage done to the other woman with worried eyes. The Yondaime cradled the babe; anxiety evident on his face.

Kushina smiled weakly and held out a shaking hand. "L-let me hold him. Please, let me see my baby..."

The blonde man swallowed, mind crunching the numbers, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, there isn't time."

The nurse hissed in worry as her scan revealed the extent of the hard labor. Unless she could get the authority to appropriate aid from the field and the use of an emergency chamber, it didn't look good for the red haired woman. "Yondaime-sama!" Before she could make her request, there was a yellow flash and the man was gone.

In the blood and sweat soaked bed tears trailed down the woman's eyes. "Y-you, BASTARD!!! Come b-back here with my b-baby!"

END.

Because it makes sense Kage's wouldn't marry. An official wife would be too easy a target.


End file.
